C.(Cool)J./Quotes
:(Dimmsdale Beach; Timmy, Chester and A.J. relaxing) :Timmy: Ah, nothing like having some rest and relaxation with your best friends sure takes the cake, huh, guys? :Chester: Yeah, don't you think, A.J.? :A.J.: Positively. Yet, who eats cake in the beach? :Chester: (camera points to Chester with cake stuffed in his face) Uhh, dumb people for sure. :Mark Chang: (heard) Sheeaugh! :Timmy: So much for RnR. :(Mark in his human form surfing in the ocean like a pro) :Timmy: I gotta admit, I wish I could do that. :(camera moves to Cosmo, Wanda and Poof in crab form raising their wands until Timmy stops them) :Timmy: Figure of speech. :A.J.: Maybe I could give surfing a try. :Timmy: Uh, okay. Just be careful. :(A.J. surfing behind Mark; the waves slowly begin to rise and splash on A.J.; A.J. drowning in the ocean until the screen fades to black; a crash was heard; the scene points to A.J. waking up revealing it was all a dream) :Timmy: You okay, buddy? We've heard a crash. :A.J.: No worries, brah. Everything is radical. :(Timmy and Chester questionably looks at each other) :Timmy: Okay... wanna watch some Crash Nebula? :A.J.: (looking in the sky) The challenge. It challenged me, and I failed its awesomeness. :Chester: A.J., why are you talking like that? :A.J.: I think I need some fresh air. Yall dig? :Timmy: Uhh, sure... we dig. ---- :(A.J. holding an ironing board while wearing fake blond surfing hair) :Chester: Where are you going with that ironing board? :A.J.: I've excepted the challenge again, and nothing will stop me. :Timmy: Yeeah. Well, I you need me, I'll be working on a tan. (walks out) :A.J.: Righteous, bro. Totally. (walks out) :Chester: I'll... follow you. (catches up to A.J.) ---- :(Timmy relaxing) :Wanda: So, you just left him with his new personality? :Timmy: Yeah, but he'll be alright. That is if he doesn't do anything stupid. :Cosmo: Like eating cake in the beach? That would really look messed up. :Wanda: Maybe you should watch over him to make sure he's doesn't kill himself with this new personality of his. :Timmy: Okay, I'll go check up on him. :(Timmy sees A.J. still walking with his ironing board) :Chester: A.J., I don't know where you're going but, I'm not sure I'll like it. :A.J.: Don't worry, it's a big harmless challenge. :Chester: I still don't know what you mean by that. :Timmy: He's still in his little surfing world. :Cosmo: So, you think that A.J. being stuck in his little surfing world would be a good thing? :Timmy: Well, when you put it that way, he might do something to get himself killed. I better do something about it. (walks to Chester) What's going on? :Chester: You're not going to like this. :(A.J. surfing in the ocean) :A.J.: I am ready for you, big wave! :(background flashes to reality seeing A.J. really getting sank in the lava of the Dimmsdale Volcano) :Timmy: Oh, no! Chester! Evasive maneuver 4! :Chester: On it! :(Chester's braces pop off and flies near the volcano making a track on top the volcano; Timmy and Chester walks on the braces track and quickly grabs A.J. before he gets melted by the volcano) :Timmy: A.J. A.J., can you hear me? :A.J.: My names, not A.J. It's C.J. C as in Cool. :Chester: What's wrong with you, man? :Timmy: I think I know what. ---- :(Timmy's Treehouse) :Timmy: Hmmm. Looks like you've got a blow in the head during our nap in my Treehouse. :A.J.: For the first time, I feel more alive than ever! :(Timmy and Chester looks at each other with an ideal look) :Chester: Say, A.J., we got another challenge for you. :A.J.: Righteous! What is it? :Timmy: We want you to jump on this pillow landing on your head. :A.J.: Pssth. Easy peasy, dawgs. (backs up) Okay, I'm ready. :Timmy: One... :Chester: Two... :Both: Three! :(A.J. jumps near the pillow on his head; Chester quickly grabs the pillow before A.J. lands on it; A.J. hits his head hard) :Timmy: A.J., are you alright? :A.J.: Oh, my head. :Timmy: A.J., what's the final digit of pi? :A.J.: Well, (pulls up a calculator) by converting the number 20, you get to... :Timmy and Chester: He's back. :A.J.: Uh, was I gone? :Timmy: Yeah, you were "totally off the chain" sounding like,... Mark? What are you doing here? :Mark: I was just in the neighborhood, and they're hosting a sports event in the beach. Who's up for it? :Chester: I think we've had enough board sports for one day. Don't you think, A.J.? :A.J.: Positively,... bro. :(all laugh) :(ending title card) Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents! Shorts